nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Der längste Weg - Teil 2
centerKapitel 2 left|45pxie Müdigkeit steckte mit bleierner Schwere in seinen Knochen, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Wie gewohnt stand er stoisch auf seinem Posten, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, die Schultern durchgedrückt, den Blick gerade aus auf die Frischlinge in ihren roten Roben gerichtet, welche sich gerade schweißgebadet über den ebenso roten Staub von Sturmwinds Übungsplatz kämpften. Der Boden unter Sturmwind - rot. Eigentlich pure Ironie. Der schier nimmermüde Blick des Chevalíers registrierte jeden Fehler der Zeloten. Jeden falschen Schritt, jede falsche Haltung, jedes Zögern, jedes Abbremsen aus Angst, dem Gegenüber weh zu tun. Aber das durfte es nicht geben. Es war tödlich im falschen Moment und falsche Momente kündigten sich selten an. Zufriedener mit den Leistungen als gedacht aber weniger zufrieden als gehofft scheuchte er die Zeloten nach mehreren Stunden Hetzerei zurück zur Kathedrale, während er selbst die Übungswaffen einsammelte und sich auf den Weg zur anderen Seite des Kathedralensees machte. Stunden über Stunden verbrachte er mit der täglichen Pflege der Ausrüstung, meistens in der Nacht. Stunden, in denen die anderen schliefen und vermutlich von einer ruhigen heilen Welt träumten. Mit Polierpaste, Tuch und Waffenöl ausgerüstet setzte er sich auf einen größeren Stein im Schilf und machte sich an die Arbeit, denn auch wenn es allesamt nur stumpfe Übungswaffen waren, so war es doch notwendig, jeden Anflug von Rost zu entfernen. Mit jahrelang eingeübter Routine bearbeitete er Schwert um Schwert, Axtblatt um Axtblatt. Den kleinen Schild wendete er um die Riemen zu prüfen, zog zwei-dreimal daran und nickte. Wieder ein Schwert, ein Streitkolben, noch ein Schwert. Sein Blick fiel auf die Reflektion auf dem blanken Metall. Er runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. Erste graue Spitzen zeigten sich hier und da in seinem Bart. Falten an den Augenwinkeln, Furchen zwischen den Augenbrauen. Wann war er so alt geworden? „Du schaust zu oft zu grimmig, Angus Bodkin,“ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Wie lange war es her, dass er diese Worte gehört hatte. Eigentlich doch gar nicht so lange aber wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte... left|45pxs war nicht allzu viel Zeit vergangen, seit er mit dem Reitertrupp in Tyrs Hand angekommen war. Tyrs Hand. Die Stadt der Kirchen. Umgeben von riesigen Schutzmauern saß sie einem Bollwerk gleich zwischen den Bergkämmen und unterbrach den Weg vom Binnenland zur Küste. Er wusste noch wie er den Atem angehalten hatte als er die tiefrot gedeckten Dächer im Nebel erblickt hatte. Ein Rot das ein Signal setzte, als wolle es jedem, der es sah, entgegen schreien „Wir leben!“ Als sie die riesigen Tore durchschritten hatten war er aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herausgekommen. Außerhalb dieser gigantischen Wehrmauern starb das Land und Untote wandelten tags wie nachts, aber dahinter blühte und gedieh das pure Leben, ganz so als wäre es der Quellpunkt allen Seins. Ehrfurcht hatte Besitz von ihm ergriffen wie er sie noch nie gekannt hatte. Vor dem Ort, vor dem Licht und vor dem Wappen seiner Kameraden, welches nun auch seines werden sollte. Am Anfang hatte er noch gedacht, er würde mit Shukovs Trupp zusammenbleiben, aber man hatte ihn direkt nach der Ankunft für die nächsten zwei Wochen in einen abgelegenen Teil der Stadt gebracht, wo er, in erster Linie von Priestern umgeben, die Grundlagen eingetrichtert bekam. Als er endlich zu den neuen Rekruten kam, fand er kein einziges bekanntes Gesicht mehr in der schieren Masse an Kreuzfahrern. Hunderte, eher noch Tausende von ihnen lebten und arbeiten hier ohne Unterlass. Ein Bienenstock, dessen Königin die alles überragende Kathedrale im Zentrum war. Die einzige vertraute Konstante war Hauptmann Shukov, die die Rekruten, und damit auch ihn, zu Kreuzfahrern ausbildete. Es war jedoch nicht Hauptmann Shukov gewesen, die ihm seinen Wappenrock überreichte, sondern eine junge, groß gewachsene Frau mit rabenschwarzem Haar und scharf geschnittenen Gesichtszügen, welche nur wenig älter zu sein schien als er selbst. Ihr stechender Blick schient ihn bis auf die Seele zu durchblicken wollen in der absoluten Überzeugung, ihn als kleines minderwertiges Nichts enttarnen zu können, welches das Wappen nicht verdiente. „Krüppel.“ Mehr hatte Elisabeth von Richwin nicht gesagt als sie ihm eher übel als wohl die Farben des Ordens überreichte. Mehr war auch nicht nötig gewesen. Ihre gesamte Mimik und Gestik ihm gegenüber strahlte pure Verachtung und Feindseligkeit aus. Es war keine Feststellung seines Fußes wegen gewesen, nein. Es war ein Urteil. Und entgegen Elisabeths Meinung war Angus kein Idiot sondern sich von dieser ersten Begegnung an darüber klar, dass diese Frau ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen würde, wenn er nicht konstant mit aller Kraft dagegen stünde. Um so härter traf ihn die Erkenntnis dass auch sie hoch in der Gunst von Hauptmann Shukov stand, befand sie sich doch meistens an deren Seite. left|45pxochenlang absolvierte er den tagtäglichen Drill, immer unter den scharfen Augen und nimmer endenden Kommandos von Shukov und von Richwins, wobei gerade letztere ihn persönlich im Visier hatte. Liefen die anderen Rekruten fünf Runden, so waren es für ihn sieben. Wurden allen zwanzig Liegestütze befohlen... Auf ihn kamen dreißig zu. Elisabeth machte sich von Anfang an eine Art Spaß daraus neben ihm herzulaufen, scheinbar mühelos in ihrer gesamten Rüstung, während er immer wieder strauchelte und haderte und sich nur langsam daran gewöhnte, dass sein rechter Fuß nur noch drei Zehen hatte. Immer wieder grinste sie ihn bitterböse an, deutete an ihm ein Bein zu stellen. Manchmal tat sie es auch tatsächlich und ließ allen Spott und Häme auf ihn hernieder hageln wenn er zu Boden ging, weil er einfach zu lange brauchte um auszuweichen. „Steh auf, Krüppel! Los, lauf weiter. Was denn, bist du zum dumm deine Füße zu heben? Lauf, du Idiot! Lauf um dein erbärmliches Leben!“ Nicht selten begleiteten Tritte ihre Schimpftiraden. Angus hätte am liebsten zurückgeschrien und ja, er wäre gerannt, aber das Gleichgewicht war alles andere als sein Freund in dieser Zeit und so konnte er meist nichts weiter tun als die Arme schützend um den Kopf zu schlingen und zu warten bis sie es müde wurde oder Shukov sie zurückpfiff. Abends war er meist zu frustriert und wütend auf sich selbst um die nötige Ruhe für den nächsten Tag zu finden. War es ernsthaft das, was er sich erhofft hatte als er damals vor Shukov gekniet hatte? Laufen und gehorchen bis an sein Lebensende? Was hatte er bei der Armee anderes getan als zu laufen und zu gehorchen? Das eine war wie das andere. Aber konnte er sich damit zufrieden geben? Nein, konnte er nicht. Als Elisabeth ihn eines Tages während des Laufens wieder piesacken wollte gab er diesmal nicht klein bei, sondern ließ sich zu Boden fallen, die Deckung des Kopfes außer Acht lassend, um statt dessen ihr Bein zu packen und sie ebenfalls zu Fall zu bringen. Von da an ärgerte sie ihn nur noch gelegentlich und würdigte ihn kaum eines verächtlichen Blickes, fast so als wäre sie des Spielens mit ihm als Maus überdrüssig. Oder aber sie war enttäuscht, dass er immer noch da war. Dass im Kreuzzug doch etwas anders war als in der Armee, das merkte er endgültig an jenem Abend, als er das erste Mal in die riesige Kathedrale beordert wurde, um offiziell durch den Klerus vom Status des Rekruten zum Soldaten befördert und damit vollwertig aufgenommen zu werden. Die Luft war von Gesängen erfüllt und dicke Weihrauchschwaden trieben ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Der Steinboden fühlte sich kalt unter seinen nackten Füßen an, während er in den schier endlosen Reihen der Neulinge darauf wartete, endlich niederknien und den Segen empfangen zu dürfen, der ihn ein für alle Mal dem Kreuzzug verschreiben sollte. Von jenem Tag an schien einiges anders zu werden. Shukov nahm ihn abends immer öfter beiseite wenn alle anderen bereits ihre Ruhezeit hatten und bläute ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Umgang mit Kurzschwert und Schild ein. Wieder und wieder stellte sie ihn vor neue Herausforderungen. Klettern. Rennen. Springen. Ducken. Nicht selten riss sie ihn mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf und scheuchte ihn auf Übungsläufe, aber irgendwann waren seine Sinne so empfindlich auf jedes Geräusch in der Nähe, dass er wach wurde ehe sie auch nur auf fünf Schritte an ihm war. Mitunter gesellte sich Elisabeth zu den Übungsstunden und verdrosch ihn nach Strich und Faden ohne Rücksicht oder Gnade. Am Anfang ihr einfach ausgeliefert und ohne jede Hilfestellung von Shukov, bemerkte er doch nach und nach Muster in den Bewegungen seiner Peinigerin, welche er allmählich gezielt zu unterbrechen versuchte. Er schnaubte kurz. Danke, Elisabeth, für deine Fürsorglichkeit. Vermutlich hat man mich damals nur an meinem Wappenrock als zugehörig zum Orden erkannt. Der Rest musste so blau, grün und lila gewesen sein, dass ich problemlos als kurzohriger Kal‘dorei durchgegangen wäre. left|45pxn all den Monaten spielte sich sein gesamtes Leben nur innerhalb der gewaltigen Mauern von Tyrs Hand ab. Botengänge, Übungen, mehr Botengänge, Putzen, Laufen, Kämpfen, die Tiere versorgen, noch mehr Laufen. Zunehmend drängten Flüchtlinge aus ganz Lordaeron nach Tyrs Hand und nahezu täglich wurden es mehr. Man musste aufpassen, dass man nicht bei jedem Schritt jemandem auf die Füße trat. Die Kreuzfahrer schienen von den wuselnden Heerscharen keine Notiz zu nehmen sondern bewegten sich stur ihren Befehlen entsprechend. Die Ausbilder hingegen schrien sich auf den Trainingsplätzen die Kehlen an den zahllosen Rekruten wund. Die Stadt drohte aus allen Nähten zu platzen, und dennoch schien es zwischen den Mauern und Türmen offenbar für jeden einen Platz zu geben. Keiner wurde abgewiesen, niemandem das Tor verwehrt. Tyrs Hand nahm sie alle auf und bot ihnen Schutz unter den rot leuchtenden Dächern. Manchmal, wenn er sah, wie wie ein Kampftrupp für einen Außeneinsatz zusammengestellt wurde, erfüllte ihn Neid. Neid und die Sehnsucht, mit ihnen zu gehen und endlich hier heraus zu kommen, etwas tun zu können wie er es geschworen hatte. Doch es dauerte fast ein ganzes Jahr ehe er wieder einen Fuß außerhalb des Tores setzte. Als Teil eines neunköpfigen Trupps wurde er auf seine erste Mission geschickt. Der Einsatz an sich klang simpel und unspektakulär. Begleitung eines Kuriers bis zum Treffpunkt mit dem Kurier des nächsten Kommandopostens, Informationsaustausch, Rückkehr. Das alles beritten. Nicht viel was anderes als die Reise, die ihn hierher gebracht hatte und eine einfache Aufgabe für die Neuen. Der Trupp war bunt gemischt. Ein Zwerg, drei Frauen, der Rest Männer, wovon einer, der Kurier, etwas spitzere Ohren zu haben schien. Und er. Sein Truppführer war ein junger Leutnant namens Melrache, das wusste er noch. Das Ziel der Truppe war Corins Kreuzung, nicht einmal eine Tagesreise von Tyrs Hand entfernt, aber eine willkommene Abwechslung gegen die nimmer endenden Steinmauern. Angus trug ab diesem Tag nicht mehr die gut genutzte Übungsrüstung an sondern eine nagelneue, ohne Kratzer im roten Lack, die Shukov ihm am Abend zuvor vorbei gebracht hatte. Er musste kurz lächeln. Da hatte sie gestanden. Hauptmann Natasi Shukov. Die störrischen roten Locken zu einem strengen Zopf zurückgebunden, die Pfeife im Mund, mit der roten Rüstung unterm Arm. Er hatte in den letzten Monaten nicht nur an Muskeln sondern auch noch an Größe zugelegt und aus dem vormals schmächtigen Rekruten war ein kräftiger Soldat geworden und konnte nun von einem doch beachtlichen Höhenunterschied auf sie hinab blicken.. nein, er musste. Und sie? Sie hatte dagestanden mit diesem Grinsen im Gesicht, ihn mit einer Geste auf die Knie gescheucht und ihm die Rüstung angelegt. Als sie ihm einen mütterlichen Klaps hinter die Ohren gegeben hatte zusammen mit ihrem gemurrten „Pass gefälligst auf dich auf, Bengel“, hatte er sich gefühlt wie ein Knappe, der eben seinen letzten Schlag erhielt. left|45pxhre Pferde waren nicht minder begeistert endlich weiter laufen zu können als die ewigen Kreise auf dem Übungsplatz. Ungeduldig hatten sie geschnaubt und mit den Hufen gescharrt während sich der Trupp in der Morgendämmerung vor dem Tor sammelte. Ausgebildete Schlachtrösser, mit Rüstplatten ausgestattet wie wie ihre Reiter und abgehärtet gegen Kampflärm und Feuer. Angus hatte sich am Anfang nicht wirklich wohl gefühlt, dass nicht mehr er selbst lief sondern das Pferd unter ihm. Dafür war er um so mehr darauf bedacht dem Tier keine Anstrengungen zuzumuten die er selbst nicht bereit wäre zu bewältigen. Überhaupt war die Verbindung zwischen einem Kreuzfahrer und seinem Ross ebenso eng wie bei den Kavalleristen der Armee. Die Pferde wurden versorgt ehe die Reiter sich selbst versorgten. Nie würde er den Geruch des Sattelleders vergessen, nie das Nicken des Pferdes als er in den Steigbügel trat, so als wolle es ihm zusätzlich noch Mut zusprechen. Dann öffnete sich mit einem tiefen Knarzen das gewaltige Tor von Tyrs Hand und gab den Weg frei in lebensfeindliches Gebiet, welches nur noch aus Verwesung und Tod bestand. Die Bäume waren welk, das Gras faul, der Himmel gelblich trüb. Auf ein Zeichen von Melrache hin setzte sich der Trupp in Bewegung. Zwei Reiter vorn, zwei hinten, jeweils zwei an der Flanken, der Kurier in der Mitte. Angus hat die vordere linke Flanke zugeteilt bekommen. Mit aufmerksamen Blick suchte er die Umgebung ab, aber da war... nichts. Tiere schleppten sich hier und da von Maden zerfressen durch den braunen Dunst, welcher sich in jeder noch so kleinen Senke sammelte, aber sonst schien es nichts zu geben. Wenn alles gut ging, wären sie in der Abenddämmerung zurück. Leutnant Melrache schien diesen Weg schon öfter zurückgelegt zu haben. Er wies immer wieder auf Besonderheiten hin und zeigte Fixpunkte anhand derer man selbst nachts seinen Weg finden würde, auch wenn keiner von ihnen die Absicht hatte, je herauszufinden, ob es funktionieren würde. Die Pestländer, wie dieser Landstrich nun hieß, waren kein Ort, an dem Lebende in der Nacht reisen sollten. Unterwegs begegneten ihnen immer wieder Gruppen von Flüchtlingen, welche mal mehr, mal weniger ängstlich nach dem Weg fragten. Die Antwort war immer die gleiche - ein stummer Fingerzeig. Nicht selten hatten sie Kinder bei sich, die meisten schmächtig und kränklich, ebenso wie die Alten. Angus stutzte einen Moment da er solche Leute fast nie in Tyrs Hand gesehen hatte. Nicht bei den Rekruten des Kreuzzugs zumindest. Ehe er aber weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, kam ein kurzer Befehl und sie setzten ihren Weg fort bis die Sonne zwar hoch am Himmel stand, aber von dicken Dunstschleiern fast völlig verdeckt wurde. Als sie um eine lange Biegung ritten, tauchten nicht weit weg von ihnen die Umrisse mehrere Gebäude auf. Corins Kreuzung. Der Ort lag ruhig und friedlich vor ihnen, wenngleich die Gebäude deutlich zeigten, dass schon länger keine dauerhaften Bewohner mehr hier ansässig waren. Hängende Fensterläden, Löcher in den Scheiben, gelöste Dachschindeln auf dem Boden. Dann schließlich das vertraute Rot, welches an der Seite des ehemaligen Rathauses aufblitzte. Zwei Mitglieder des anderen Trupps kamen ihnen entgegen, salutierten schon von fern zum Gruß. Die Anspannung wich aus den Reitern und sie hielten darauf zu. Doch gerade als Melrache das Signal zum Absitzen geben wollte kehrte die Anspannung zurück. Nicht bei den Reitern, aber bei den Pferden. Die vordersten schnaubten aufgeregt und zerrten an den Zügeln. Alarmbereitschaft erfasste den Trupp, Hände glitten zu Waffen. Die Mitglieder des anderen Trupps blieben in einigen Metern Entfernung stehen und hoben die unbewaffneten Hände. Sie wären auf einen Trupp Untote gestoßen und der Geruch haftete ihnen wohl noch an, erklärten sie. Ihre eigenen Pferde seien in Panik davon geeilt als es zum Kampf kam. Angus war nicht der Erste und nicht der Einzige der stutzte. Eher würde sein Pferd mit den Hufen voran die Untoten zu zertreten versuchen als... Weiter kam er nicht. Der Angriff erfolgte so rasch von allen Seiten dass die Formation des Trupps sein Nachteil wurde. Untote preschten von den Seiten heran, huschten tief gebeugt zwischen ihnen hin und her, unter den Pferden hindurch, denen sie mit messerscharfen Krallen über die Rüstplatten fetzten um Sehnen und Bäuche aufzuschlitzen. Die Pferde strauchelten, bäumten sich auf und traten mit den Hufen nach der Bedrohung von unten. „Eher würde sein Pferd mit den Hufen voran die Untoten zu zertreten versuchen...“ Genau das. Wer Glück hatte, wurde abgeworfen, wer Pech hatte, wurde von seinem Tier begraben. Schreie gellten durch die Luft, Stahl klirrte auf Stahl. Rote Rüstungen eilten aus einem der Häuser auf sie zu doch statt ihnen zu Hilfe zu kommen bohrte sich Ordensklinge durch Ordensrüstung. left|45pxinnen weniger Augenblicke formte der Leutnant mit kurzen gebrüllten Kommandos eine brauchbare Verteidigung gegen die Angreifer. Zwei ihrer eigenen Leute mussten sie dennoch liegen lassen, ebenso einige der Schlachtrösser. Ein Dritter ihrer Kameraden wurde gerade von zwei Angreifern in Rot davon gezerrt. Er schrie nicht mehr. Derweil wüteten weiter die Untoten zwischen den noch stehenden Pferden und die Pferde zwischen den Untoten. Angus wusste noch wie ab und an ein Angreifer ihrer kleinen Schildreihe entgegen raste, die Krallen immer wieder über den Stahl kreischten und wie sein Schwert Knochen und totes Fleisch durchschlug. Es war immer eine Sache an einer Übungspuppe zu trainieren, aber eine andere wenn man den wirklichen Feind vor sich hatte. Und doch waren es nur vereinzelte, als gelte die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit den Tieren, bis es Angus dämmerte. Leutnant Melrache nutzte die Ablenkung durch die Pferde um sich mit den Verbliebenen des Trupps zu einer besseren Position zurückzuziehen. Das Todesurteil für die Pferde und eine schmerzliche Gewissheit für die Reiter. Sie sprinteten zwischen den Häusern entlang in Richtung Ortsrand, weg von der Stadt, weg von den heiseren Schreien der Untoten und dem Wiehern der sterbenden Pferde. Keine drei Häuser weiter fanden sie die Reste des anderen Trupps. Das Blut war zwar bereits getrocknet, aber noch gut erkennbar. Leere Augenhöhlen starrten in den dunstigen Himmel. Vermutlich hatte es sie vor ein bis zwei Tagen getroffen, so dass noch nicht einmal alle wieder auferstanden waren. Eine der Leichen trug einen ledernen Köcher, in dem Schriftstücke oder auch kleine Päckchen aufbewahrt werden konnten. Ihr eigener Kurier beugte sich über die Reste und machte sich mit grazilen Fingern an dem Verschluss des Köchers zu schaffen, um den Inhalt an sich zu nehmen. Schwarze Schwärme von Fliegen stiegen empört auf und enthüllten ein weißes, sanft wogendes Tuch über den aufgedunsenen Leibern, welches sich als ein lebender Teppich aus Maden und Larven entpuppte. Mit Öl und Feuer wurden die Gefallenen vor dem Untod bewahrt. Dicker schwarzer Rauch stieg auf, der atemraubende Gestank nach verbranntem Fleisch und Chitin breitete sich aus. Die verfaulenden Angreifer heulten wütend auf, ihrer zukünftigen Unterstützung beraubt und versuchten immer wieder vorzupreschen, doch das Feuer hielt sie ab, das nun auch die benachbarten Häuser ergriff. Den Schutz der Flammen nutzend trieb Melrache seinen Trupp zwischen den Häusern entlang, immer wieder Haken schlagend, über Zäune hinweg zum Seeufer hin, wo noch immer hüfthoch das Schilf stand. Sie warfen sich in den Schlamm und verschwanden zwischen den trockenen Halmen, welche im Wind leise raschelten. Das nächste Stück robbten sie durch stinkende braune Brühe, auf der grüner Schlick in kindskopfgroßen Klumpen schwamm. So albern es in dem Moment auch war, doch Angus war unendlich dankbar für jeden einzelnen zusätzlichen Sprung, für jede höhere Hürde die er in den ersten Monaten hatte nehmen müssen. Jede Bewegung war koordiniert, kein Jammern, kein unnötiges Gerede. Jeder wusste was er zu tun hatte und eine seltsame Ruhe lag über dem Trupp. Corins Kreuzung lag nun zwischen ihnen und dem Weg nach Tyrs Hand. Ihr zwergischer Kamerad war gefallen, ebenso ein Mann und eine Frau. Angus lag, wie der Rest auch, flach auf den Boden gepresst. Den Schild behielt er als Schutzfläche zum Liegen unter sich, um sich um im Fall des Falles nur herum rollen zu müssen um ihn hochzureißen. Das Schwert in der rechten Hand, den Kopf angespannt lauschend erhoben. Vom leuchtenden Rot der Rüstungen war nichts mehr zu sehen. Schlamm bedeckte geschätzt jeden Zentimeter, egal ob Stahl oder Haut. Melrache und der Kurier redeten derweil im leisen Flüsterton miteinander, blickten abwechselnd umher und hin und wieder nickten sie oder schüttelten den Kopf. Was immer es war, was der Kurier holen sollte, es war verdammt wichtig, denn ein Ausharren auf Rettung wurde ausgeschlossen. Sie verharrten noch bis zur Dämmerung in ihrem Versteck, dann robbten sie weiter. Das tote Schilf raschelte verräterisch, wann immer es sich unter ihren Bewegungen bog und brach brach. Die Untoten schienen sich zurückgezogen zu haben, zumindest waren sie nirgends zu sehen, doch das hatte, wie ihre Ankunft bewiesen hatte, nicht viel bedeuten. Tief gebeugt und in Reihe hastete der Trupp am Uferstreifen entlang, der im weiten Bogen um das Dorf führte. Immer wieder verharrten sie, lauschten, Schwert und Schild jederzeit einsatzbereit. Gerade, als sie sich weit genug entfernt hofften, brachen erneut die Untoten über sie herein. Der Kampf war bitter aber sie hatten keine weiteren Verluste. Die unendlichen Übungen mit Schild und Schwert zahlten sich aus und wie eine tödlich perfekte Maschinerie schoben und schlugen sich Kreuzfahrer Seite an Seite durch die heran preschenden Wogen untoten Fleisches und hackten es in Stücke. Eine bisher nicht gekannte Euphorie ergriff Angus, während er zwischen seinen Brüdern und Schwestern stand und ebenso seinen Teil beitrug wie jeder andere auch. Der Schild des Bruders rechts von ihm schützte auch ihn, während sein Schild auch die Schwester links von ihm schützte. Eine funktionierende Einheit, in der sich jeder auf den anderen blind verlassen konnte und sich in Sicherheit wusste. Es war wie ein Rausch, der ihn erfüllte und den er nicht mehr missen wollte. DAS war es, was er wollte. Das frustrierte, wütende Kreischen der Kadaver ließ zwar ihre Trommelfelle vibrieren, doch ihre Waffen umfassten sie umso entschlossener. Krallen und Klauen schlugen unaufhörlich gegen ihre Schilde und versuchten sich einen Weg durch die rote Stahlmauer zu graben, die sich derweil beständig weiter in Richtung Tyrs Hand zurückzog. Zurück blieb eine eigenwillige Fährte aus abgetrennten Gliedern, gesplitterten Knochen und Fetzen faulen Fleisches. left|45pxs war irgendwann tief in der Nacht als auch der letzte der Angreifer sich nicht mehr rührte. Melrache war seine Truppe abgegangen, hatte jeden von ihnen angesehen und geprüft und genickt, hier und da ein kurzer aufmunternder Klaps. Dann die Bestätigung. Sie würden den Rest der Nacht laufen um zurück zur Stadt zu kommen. Erneut nahmen sie ihre Formation ein, den Kurier schützend in die Mitte. Die Lücken der gefallenen Kameraden wurden ausgeglichen. Der Marsch war hart. Ohne Pause, ohne Halt, konstant in Alarmbereitschaft ging es zu Großteil quer feldein im zügigen Tempo. Der Mann hinter ihm keuchte und rang pfeifend nach Luft wenn es bergauf ging. Aber statt ihn zu stützen oder zu zerren nahm Angus ihm kommentarlos den schweren Schild ab und schulterte ihn selbst. Schweigend wurden während des Marschs Feldflaschen herumgereicht, Trockenfleischstreifen wurden gekaut. Mehr gab es nicht. Das einzige Geräusch war das Metallische Aufeinanderschlagen ihrer Rüstungsteile, hin und wieder von einem tiefen Husten oder Räuspern aus trockener Kehle unterbrochen. Die Nacht in den Pestländern war nicht wirklich finster. Obwohl der Himmel konstant dunstig war und man Sterne nicht einmal erahnen konnte, war es nicht pechschwarz. Nachts zeigte sich immer das skurrile Bild eines verzauberten Landes. Die Pilze, welche seit dem Ausbruch der Seuche überall wuchsen und teilweise gigantische Ausmaße annahmen, leuchteten in der Dunkelheit in einem unheimlichen Grün. Einige Käfer und Maden glommen ebenso vor sich hin und gaben seltsame Blinksignale, während sie durch das teils brusthohe vertrocknete Gras flogen. Ebenso schimmerte der Schlick in den Pfützen und Tümpeln. Und über allem prangte ein fahler, gelblicher Mond. Die Wachfeuer von Tyrs Hand waren schon von weitem zu sehen. Am Horizont hinter ihnen dämmerte es bereits und erhellte das rettende Tor in einem warmen Rot-Orange. Angus spürte die Erleichterung, die durch den Trupp ging, als der Leutnant es schließlich auch aussprach und einige Handsignale für die Wachen auf der Mauer gab. Sie hatten es geschafft. Von der Freude neu beflügelt wurden die Schritte schneller und schneller je näher sie kamen. Als sie selbst die dunklen Silhouetten der Wachposten auf der Mauer sehen konnten war es nur der eingedrillten Disziplin zu verdanken, dass sie nicht aus der Formation brachen und wild zum Tor rannten, bis sie schließlich nur noch wenige Schritte davon entfernt waren und es sich langsam knarzend öffnete. Stolz erfüllt ihn als er eine kleinere, massigere Figur dort oben neben einem der Feuer stehen sah, deren rote Rüstung und rotes Haar im Schein der Flammen glühten. Shukov. Er atmete tief durch. Noch immer erinnerte er sich an jenes Geräusch, das er damals das erste Mal gehört hatte. Ein hohes Pfeifen in der Luft, das rasch auf sie zukam und dann abrupt mit einem dumpfen, etwas schmatzenden Schlag endete... Keiner von ihnen hatte zunächst gewusst, was es gewesen war, bis eine von ihnen stumm nach hinten über fiel mit einem Armbrustbolzen in der Brust, und sich mit starrem Blick in den Himmel nicht mehr rührte. Die Formation geriet ins Stocken, irritiert über das Geschehene, doch Leutnant Melrache scheuchte sie mit eiserner Miene weiter. Wieder hörten sie das Geräusch und der Kamerad hinter Angus schrie dumpf auf, mit einem Bolzen in der Schulter, den er herauszuzerren versuchte. Angus blieb stehen und drehte sich zu dem Getroffenen. Er griff nach ihm um ihn mit ins schützende Innere zu zerren als sich schwere Schritte vom Tor her näherten. Gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte um nach Hilfe zu schreien wurde er von hinten gepackt und zur Seite gerissen. Ein Arm legte sich würgend um seinen Hals und drückte ihm die Luft ab. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Mit beiden Händen packte er nach dem Arm und versuchte ihn wegzuzerren, während er nach Luft schnappte, doch es half nichts. Er verlor den Boden unter den Füßen als man ihn weiter und weiter zum Tor schleifte. Der getroffene Kamerad sackte röchelnd zu Boden und ein massiver Schatten schob sich vor ihn, verdeckte jede weitere Sicht. Eine kräftige Hand packte Angus am Handgelenk und drehte ihm den Arm so plötzlich mit so massiver Wucht auf den Rücken, dass seine Schulter hörbar nachgab und er vor Schmerz aufschrie. Von der Bewegung mitgerissen stürzte er vornüber auf die Knie. Jemand drückte seinen Kopf hart gen Boden während weitere Hände sich daran machten, ihn zu entwaffnen und in Ketten zu legen. Er wollte die Leute anbrüllen, erklären, dass es ein Irrtum war, doch dazu kam er nicht mehr. Etwas explodierte an seinem Kopf und ließ ihn in Finsternis stürzen. Quarantäne. Das Wort hatte ihm schon immer einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt. Wer in Quarantäne gesteckt wurde, war im Verdacht, infiziert zu sein und wurde von der Inquisition geprüft. Viele von ihnen hatten sie schon erlebt aber keiner sprach darüber. Es war nötig um zu sehen, ob ein Infekt vorlag oder nicht, und wer sagte schon freiwillig: „ja, ich bin infiziert.“ left|45pxls Angus zu sich kam lag er nur noch mit einer dünnen Leinenhose bekleidet auf kaltem, nassen Stein in einem fensterlosen engen Raum. Sein Kopf schmerzte und seine Schulter brannte wie Feuer. Er brauchte einen Moment bis er registrierte, dass er in einer der Zellen in den Katakomben der Kathedrale war, in die nur spärlich etwas Licht durch einen schmalen Spalt am Fuße der schweren Tür fiel. Hände und Füße waren immer noch in Ketten gelegt. Die Zelle selbst war kaum groß genug als dass er sich hätte ausstrecken können. Wasser sickerte an der Wand hinab und weckte in seinem Hals die schmerzhafte Trockenheit, als habe er seit Tagen nichts getrunken. Er begann zu warten. Auf dem Boden sitzend, die Beine angezogen und von der nassen Mauer weggerückt, den Blick auf die Tür. Hin und wieder nickte er weg, aber nie für lange, nahm er zumindest an. Doch es passierte nichts. Ab und an wurde ein kleiner Blechteller durch den Schlitz geschoben mit ein paar Löffel Haferbrei darauf, sonst nichts. Manchmal hörte er noch wie jemand an der Zelle vorbei ging, mitunter ein Schleifen oder auch ein Husten. Er war also nicht allein hier unten und doch fühlte es sich an, als wäre er der letzte lebende Mensch in Tyrs Hand. Seine Gedanken rasten in der Dunkelheit, malten sich Szenarien aus was ihn wohl jetzt erwartete, was man mit ihm vorhatte. Und je mehr Zeit verstrich um so schlimmer wurde es. Die Angst hatte ihn fest gepackt und wühlte sich gnadenlos durch seinen Verstand. Irgendwann, eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später, näherten sich schwere Schritte, dann dröhnte das Schlagen von Metall auf Metall und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Angus erstarrte augenblicklich, spürte, wie sein Herzschlag aussetzte, als er dort das Gesicht von Elisabeth von Richwin erblickte, an der Seite eines scharlachroten Inquisitors. Ihr Lächeln und der finstere Blick des Mannes neben ihr verriet nichts Gutes. Ein kurzer Wink zum Folgen, dann stand Elisabeth bereits neben ihm und zerrte ihn grob auf die Beine und aus der Zelle. Er wusste nicht mehr wie oft sie ihm immer wieder die gleichen Fragen gestellt hatten. Ob er wusste, dass zwei im Trupp infiziert waren. Ob er bewusst einen Infizierten nach Tyrs Hand bringen wollte. Ob er sich absichtlich gegen die Befehlsgewalt von Tyrs Hand gestellt hatte als er den Kranken schützte. Woher kam er. Was hatte er bisher getan. Wollte er dem Kreuzzug schädigen? Wie war sein Name? Wo war seine Familie? Wollte er den Orden verraten? Diente er der Geißel? Leugnete er das Licht? Wusste er, dass es im Trupp Infizierte gab.... Wieder und wieder wurden die gleichen Fragen gestellt. Mit den Antworten offenbar nie zufrieden intensivierte der Inquisitor die Fragestellung von Runde zu Runde und Elisabeth half ihm dabei mehr als willig. Er hatte keinerlei Zeitgefühl dort unten doch es war ihm bewusst, dass es etliche Tage sein mussten, die er dort verbrachte. Verzweiflung regte sich in ihm. Was, wenn er nie wieder hier heraus kommen würde? Befragung um Befragung vergingen und immer wieder rang er mit sich, die Fragen einfach so zu beantworten, wie man es hören wollte, nur damit es vorbei war. Sein Rücken war inzwischen ein Flechtmuster aus Striemen und Rissen, die Gelenke wundgescheuert, der Körper übersät mit Prellungen, blauen Flecken und kleinen Verbrennungen. Mit jedem Herzschlag jagte der Schmerz in einer Woge aus Pein durch seinen geschundenen Körper und ließ ihn sich in einer Ecke der winzigen Zelle zusammenkrümmen, sobald man ihn wieder allein ließ. Doch Angus war damals schon stur und unnachgiebig. „Ein Kreuzfahrer lügt nicht“, hatte ihm Shukov in den ersten Wochen eingebläut und er würde sich daran halten, koste es was wolle. Er würde nicht lügen. Und er würde weder Elisabeth noch dem Inquisitor den Gefallen tun, nachzugeben oder gar zu brechen. left|45pxrgendwann, als er wieder einmal zusammengekauert in seiner Ecke lag, ließ ihn ein metallisches Klirren aufschrecken. Dieses Mal stand sie allein in der offenen Tür und ihr Schatten fiel drohend auf ihn hinab, während sie ihn mit kühlem Blick musterte und abschätzte, so wie immer. Für einen Moment dachte er, sie würde ihr Werk vollenden, was sie so sehr genossen hatte, aber statt dessen kniete sie sich wortlos neben ihm nieder und schloss die Ketten auf. Mit einer Hand packte sie ihn fest am Arm und zog ihn kommentarlos auf die Beine. Ein weißer Blitz schoss durch seine Schulter, so das ihm für einen Moment schwarz vor Augen wurde und er Sorge hatte, zu fallen, doch Elisabeth hielt ihn fest und stützte ihn sogar. Irritation. War das jetzt das Ende? Sie führte ihn aus der Zelle, den Gang entlang an scheinbar endlosen anderen Zellen vorbei, weiter in Richtung Treppe, nach oben. Als sie ins Freie traten war es Nacht. Schweigend führte sie ihn mit bestimmten Druck weiter und er folgte. Nicht einmal im Traum hätte er daran denken können, sich zu widersetzen oder loszureißen, fehlte ihm doch für beides die Kraft. Doch statt zum Galgen oder zur Schießwand führte Elisabeth ihn geradewegs zu den Baracken, in denen das Lazarett untergebracht war und lieferte ihn dort bei einer der Schwestern mit einem stummen Nicken ab. Er hatte mehrere Tage dort verbracht, bis er endlich die Erlaubnis bekam, wieder aufzustehen und die rote Rüstung erneut anzulegen, welche säuberlich poliert neben seiner Pritsche lag. Als er gerade die letzten Schnallen schloss trat jemand hinter ihn und blieb dort stehen. Angus hielt inne und blickte über die Schulter, nur um sich fast augenblicklich umzudrehen und Haltung anzunehmen. Natasi Shukov hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, den Blick prüfend auf ihn gerichtet. Direkt hinter ihr stand mit ebenso prüfendem Blick Elisabeth von Richwin. Für einen kurzen Moment erinnerte er sich an die Silhouette auf der Mauer, ehe die Bolzen ihre eigenen Leute getroffen hatten. Shukov war dort gewesen, aber hatte nichts dagegen getan. Wieso? Als habe sie seine Gedanken gelesen hob sie eine Augenbraue. „Wieso hast du ihm geholfen?“ Angus zuckte bei der Frage innerlich zusammen. Wie oft hatte er sie schon dem Inquisitor beantwortet. „Er war ein Kamerad. Kameraden lässt man nicht im Stich.“ Shukov runzelte die Stirn ein wenig, dann nickte sie. „Er war infiziert. Du riskierst unser aller Leben wenn du so jemanden zurückkommen lässt.“ „Was wenn er es nicht wahr? Wir hatten alle Durst, kein Wasser mehr, der Marsch war la....“ „Angus!“ Shukovs Stimme wandelte von eben noch normal mürrisch verbissen zu scharf mahnend drohend. „Wage es niemals das Urteil des Lichts in Frage zu stellen. Verstanden?“ Er schwieg. Und er nickte. Ja, er hatte verstanden. „Dummer Bengel“, schnaubte sie und wandte sich ab, ließ ihn allein mit Elisabeth, die immer noch unbewegt da stand. Die Stille, die auf einmal in dem kleinen Separee herrschte, war mehr als unangenehm. Keiner von beiden schien ein Wort sagen zu wollen, geschweige denn über die letzten Tage reden zu wollen. Schließlich drehte er sich wieder von ihr weg um die Riemen der Rüstung zu überprüfen. „He.“ Elisabeths Stimme klang weder herablassend noch feindlich. Kein Spott, kein Zynismus. Er blickte über die Schulter und schaute fragend zu ihr. Noch immer stand sie da, doch hatte sie einen Arm inzwischen halb nach vorn gestreckt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort warf sie ihm eine flache, schmale, etwa handlange Schachtel zu. Einen Bruchteil zu spät reagierend ruderte er mit den Händen um die Schachtel, die gegen Brustpanzer schlug, davor zu bewahren, auf den Boden zu fallen. Er musterte den Gegenstand skeptisch, als erwartete er, dass es jeden Moment explodierte. „Sie hat sich in dir nicht geirrt. Mom hat sich noch nie dumme Kinder gesucht.“ Sie schnaubte frustriert und ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, aber wohl eher aus Enttäuschung als aus Freundlichkeit. Er runzelte die Stirn und schaute sie fragend an. „Hauptmann Shukov ist Eure.....“ „Meine“, unterbrach sie ihn mit Bestimmtheit und machte klar, dass sie keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Und wohl auch... deine. Und ich kann verkrüppelte Brüder nicht ausstehen.“ Angus blickte wieder auf die Schachtel, drehte und wendete sie ehe er sie öffnete. Er erblickte fein säuberlich poliertes Eichenholz, eingefasst mit silbernen Beschlägen und ebenso silbernen Intarsien, welche sich ergänzend in die Maserung des Holzes fügten. „Was ... ist das?“ Noch immer stirnrunzelnd und etwas irritiert über das Geschenk wendete er den Blick zu ihr. Elisabeth schnaubte abermals, wohl immer noch an Shukovs Menschenverstand zweifelnd. Und natürlich über Angus‘ offensichtliche Dummheit. „Ein Messer, du Idiot“, gab sie genervt zurück. „Männer rasieren sich angeblich ab und an und du hast es nötig.“ Behutsam, als könne es zerbrechen, nahm Angus das Messer aus der Schachtel. Es fühlte sich kühl an und lag schwer, aber sicher, in seiner Hand. Vorsichtig zog er die Klinge heraus und drehte das Messer ein wenig. Absolut makellos und auf Hochglanz poliert spiegelte sich sein Gesicht im blanken Stahl wieder und er furchte noch mehr die Stirn. Verschwunden war der schmächtige Bursche mit dem zarten Flaum im Gesicht. Statt dessen blickte ihm ein ernster junger Mann mit dunklem Bart entgegen. „Du schaust zu oft zu grimmig, Angus Bodkin.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ Elisabeth von Richwin das Separee und ließ ihn allein zurück. Noch immer blickte er auf die Reflektion in der Klinge. Das Grau der Augen war noch immer das gleiche, doch die Jahres des Krieges und der Entbehrung hatten die Entschlossenheit darin mit Bitterkeit vermischt. Die Haut zeigte Spuren von vielen Jahren im freien Feld. Wettergegerbt, hier und da die fahlen Narben von kleineren Verletzungen, eine davon als kleine kahle Stelle in der Augenbraue, unauffällig, wenn man nicht darauf achtete. Mit einer Hand strich er über die Stoppeln, die schon wieder seine Wangen bedeckten. Es würden vermutlich keine fünf Jahre mehr vergehen bis sein Bart komplett ergraut sein würde. Er atmete tief durch und genoss die frische Kühle der Sturmwinder Abendluft. Dann erhob er sich, räumte die Übungswaffen zusammen, verstaute das Reinigungsmaterial und begab sich auf den Weg zurück zur Kathedrale. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Scharlachrote Faust